Presence attributes are presently used as a way to define, manage and convey a user's relationship relative to a communication network. Present definitions allow for several different types of information to be managed, including a user's geographical location, a user's on-line status and a user's availability. Presence attributes have even been discussed as a means to manage, record and convey a user's present mood. In general, presence attributes have the potential to convey a fair amount of personal information, which is linked to a particular user's current situation or status.
Presence information has historically been used in instant messaging type applications. In at least some instances, an instant messaging system will allow a buddy list to be maintained, which can alert a user as to the on-line status of a predefined subset of users, even when a user is not actively attempting to communicate with an individual on the buddy list. A user's geographic information, in addition to a user's on-line status, may be further beneficial. A user may be able to determine that an individual they want to talk to is only a short distance away, making it equally convenient to discuss a matter in person.
Location information may also be useful in dispatching emergency personnel to the location of an emergency, like an accident, as it may help to identify which personnel are already located within the proximity of the scene of an accident and/or the location information may make it possible to direct the personnel to the location of a person in need of assistance. Alternatively, a courier service may be able to better schedule a package pick-up, if it knows where its drivers are presently located. Sometimes the availability of accurate presence attribute information may be sufficient to satisfy another user's inquiry. For example, the presence attribute defining a user's present geographical location, may answer another user's question, as to whether an individual has already left work for the day, and/or whether they are on their way home.
While in some instances the ability to share and obtain this information can be very useful and/or convenient, in other instances it can be a serious trespass of a user's privacy interest. In some instances the information could be used in a manner that is contrary to the user's interest. Because of this it may be desirable to limit accessibility to this information. In many instances, a user may err on the side of caution, and overly restrict access to this type of information, and in the process forgo some of the intended useful benefits, which can come from sharing this type of information. In other instances a user may fail to take prudent measures to protect one's self.
In some instances, a decision to overly restrict access to presence information may come from an inability to conveniently and/or flexibly manage another person's access to the presence information. In other instances, there may be no provision for tailoring accessibility, which properly limits or manages the access to only those instances in which the sharing of access information would be mutually beneficial. For example, it may be mutually beneficial for an employer to be able to track an employee's location during business hours, however an employee may not want the employer to have the same ability to track the employee's location during periods of time that an employee is away from work. Furthermore, the potential variability of an employee's work schedule can make implementation of a system for managing access to presence information in these circumstances, less than straight forward. Consequently, an ability to more flexibly define and tailor the accessibility of presence information would be beneficial, and could help to avoid various privacy concerns associated with managing and making available presence information.
The present inventor has recognized that an ability to define the circumstances in which access to presence information is authorized would be beneficial. It would be further beneficial if various types of conditions can be used to provide a system for providing access to presence information that is better able to be tailored to more circumstances, in which the balance between the benefits of access and the concerns relative to privacy can be addressed.